


Bad in the Best Way

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Because of the sex pollen, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s bad in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad in the Best Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for [](http://purplefeen.livejournal.com/profile)[**purplefeen**](http://purplefeen.livejournal.com/)’s 5th Writing Anniversary. Happy Anniversary, darlin’! May you have many more. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta. Originally posted to [](http://feens-fab-5.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://feens-fab-5.livejournal.com/)**feens_fab_5**.
> 
> Originally posted 11-28-07.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Oh, this is bad._

That one, tiny refrain played on a loop in a far corner of Willow’s mind. The rest of her was ignoring it in favor of concentrating on what Spike was doing to her. She moaned in pained pleasure as he sharply nipped his way across her collarbone and stifled a squeal of surprise when he ripped her panties off. She hadn’t even noticed his hand under her skirt. As he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, she heard the frantic whisper again.

_Oh, this is bad._

She first said it when the demon they were fighting knocked Buffy out. Xander was next when he went barreling after it and was swatted aside like an annoying fly. Giles and Tara were busy setting the circle for the spell to banish it while Spike was trying to find a weakness in its defenses. Willow? Well, Willow was throwing everything she had at it and she was getting tired.

Finally, one of her spells hit the demon in a vulnerable spot and Spike was able to stab it through its third eye, killing it. Before the thing died, though, it expelled a purple mist that coated both her and Spike. He swung towards her, duster flying out like bat wings, and covered her body with his own, trying to protect her from the mist.

It didn’t work.

They weren’t sure at the time what the mist might do, but it didn’t take long to find out. Buffy had woken up shortly after the demon died and between her and Giles, started to carry Xander back to the Magic Box. Tara gathered up the spell ingredients and followed with a worried look at Willow and Spike. Willow waved her on, still feeling the effects of all the magic she’d used. Spike assured the other witch he’d keep an eye on her.

After Tara left, Spike led Willow to a nearby bench and sat her down to rest for a few minutes. “You alright there, Red?” he asked as he lit a cigarette.

“Tired,” she murmured, “Very tired.” She looked up at him and gave him a little smile. “Nice work. And thanks for trying to protect me from that mist. I don’t remember reading anything in the books about it. Hope it’s nothing serious.” She really was too tired to work up much worry.

Spike nodded. “Yeah, guess we’ll just have to wait an’ see. You ready for the trek back to the shop?”

Willow groaned as she prepared to move. “No, but there’s no sense hanging out here anymore.” Spike held out his hand to help her up and she took it with a surprised smile. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” he said, just as the moon came out from behind the clouds. He stood there, still holding her hand, and stared at her.

_Have his eyes always sparkled like that?_ Willow wondered. Then she frowned at the thought. She hadn’t had gushy thoughts about a guy since she got together with Tara. Then Spike’s hand came up and brushed her hair away from her face and she thought, _Are his lips as soft as they look?_

“Red?” Spike asked huskily.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

“Okay,” she replied dreamily. It never even occurred to her to say no. Then his lips were on hers and she wondered why they’d never done this before. His tongue teased at her lips and she let him in willingly. He tasted like smoke and copper and something indefinable that was purely Spike. She chased his tongue back into his mouth and he groaned deep in his chest.

Matters escalated quickly after that. His hand on her breast prompted that first tiny little voice to try to reassert reason, but the sensations drowned it out.

_Oh, this is bad._

As Spike slipped inside her, Willow’s head hit the side of the crypt they were pressed up against. He muttered a harsh apology then cradled her head in his hand as he kissed her, his thrusts increasing in time with her gasping breaths. She had no thought of the consequences or the fallout of their actions. What he was doing to her just felt too damn good. They tumbled into completion, crying out each other’s names.

As they calmed, reason began to return and they stared at each other in growing comprehension. Guess they’d figured out what that mist did. Spike let her down to stand on her own and they fixed their clothing in silence.

After a few more moments of just looking at each other, Spike whispered, “Regrets?”

Willow thought about it for all of a second and answered honestly, “No.”

Spike nodded once then took her hand to lead her out of the cemetery. There was no telling how all of this would play out, but they knew they’d get through it no matter what.

Yeah, the whole situation was bad, but in the best way possible.

-30-


End file.
